This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method as well as a program storage medium, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus which includes a built-in clock and an information processing method and a program storage medium for the information processing apparatus.
A personal computer which includes a built-in tuner is available. The personal computer receives image and sound signals from a television broadcasting station, converts the received image and sound signals into predetermined digital data, records the digital data onto a recording medium such as a hard disk and plays back the recorded digital data when necessary.
Meanwhile, a stationary video deck for domestic use makes use of a technique of supervising a correct-time indication broadcast at a predetermined time to correct a built-in clock.
However, if a tuner receives, at a predetermined time at which a correct-time indication is broadcast, a broadcast of some other broadcasting station which does not broadcast a correct-time indication, then the built-in clock of the tuner cannot be corrected. Further, a conventional tuner does not have measures for allowing a user thereof to confirm whether or not the built-in clock has been corrected. Therefore, for example, if the built-in clock is not corrected for a long period of time, then the user may not become aware that the built-in clock has not been corrected.